When Regret Comes to You
by auliaendriana
Summary: "Saat ini mungkin kau tak menyadari seberapa berartinya sesuatu yang kau lupakan. Tetapi suatu saat nanti, itulah yang akan kau ingat.". Suck at summary 2min, GS, Angst. Don't like? Don't read and Go away!


When Regret Comes to You

Author :

Aulia Ratna / Song Jihyun

Cast :

Lee Taemin

Choi Minho

Genre : Romance, Marriage Life, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : Typo(s), Genderswitch, Failure EYD.

Rated : T+

Length : One Shoot

Disclaimer : This Fic is mine. And all of idea is mine. Don't Copy Paste without my permission. Don't Bash whoever such as my cast, except me as the writer this fic. Unlike? Don't Read!

Foreword : Annyeong~ Aku baru nih disini hihihi. Membawa fic geje. Ini one shoot. Berhubung aku gabisa bikin ff humor. Jadi aku selalu bikin ff angst._. maaf yaa kalo ini mengecewakan main yuk ke twitter ku di jhyn_cho atau auliaendriana . oh iya, kalo mau ngobrol-ngobrol sama aku main aja ke wp ku di .com , dan di .com . FF ini juga aku post disana hihi. RCL ya chingudeul :*

Happy Reading~~~~!

Music : The Name I Love - Jinki Shinee

Taemin POV

Ku pandangi bayi mungilku yang sedang terlelap. Kedua mata dan hidung bangir nya telah mewarisi milik appa-nya. Sedangkan pipi dan bibirnya yang mewarisi ku. Betapa tampannya anakku, ya Tuhan.. terima kasih sudah menghadirkannya di dalam keluarga kecilku bersama Minho.

Sudah 4 bulan aku merasakan suka duka menjadi seorang ibu untuk Minhwa –anakku dengan Minho-. Tidak lah mudah bagiku menjadi istri seorang Choi Minho, yang notabene nya seorang Model terkenal. Aku harus rela mengurus Minhwa dengan tanganku sendiri. Minho tak pernah mengijinkan ku untuk mempekerjankan seorang baby sitter. Mau tak mau, aku menuruti kemauan suamiku. Tapi, aku sangat bersyukur dengan hidup ku yang sekarang. Terima kasih Tuhan.. Terima kasih..

Pernikahanku dengan Minho memang belum resmi di mata hukum sampai sekarang. Aku takut menyinggung Minho tentang persoalan itu. Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan mengelus dada saat Minho digosipkan bersama artis-artis yang sangat cantik, berkelas, dan tentu saja sexy.

Sementara aku? Aku hanya seorang Lee Taemin dengan penampilan super sederhana. Semenjak melahirkan, aku jarang berdandan karena kesibukanku menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Berat badanku bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Penampilanku jauh berbeda dengan artis-artis sexy dan berkelas itu. Tapi aku selalu menaruh kepercayaan yang besar terhadap suamiku.

Sudah seminggu Minho pergi ke Paris untuk pemotetran salah satu majalah terkenal. Aku sangat merindukannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali pergi ke kantor management nya. Tapi aku tak ingin membuat Minho malu dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini. Dan tentu saja aku tak ingin membuat semua karyawan di perusahaan heran dengan aku yang membawa seorang bayi dan mengaku sebagai istri Minho. Impossible kan?

Minhwa juga sangat merindukan appa-nya. Terbukti saat Ia menangis, ia akan berhenti ketika aku menunjukkan rekaman video Minho saat ia sedang menggoda Minhwa.

Hah.. mengapa aku harus menangis? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji pada Minhwa agar aku menjadi seorang ibu yang tegar? Minhwa-ya.. saranghae! 3

Kulangahkan kaki ku menuju dapur untuk sekedar membasahi tenggorokanku. Aku beranjak ke ruang TV untuk meluruskan otot-otot ku yang mulai kaku. Kugapai remote di atas meja, lalu kunyalakan TV plasma itu.

DEG!

'Bagaimana perasaan anda Minho-ssi ketika anda syuting bersama Krystal-ssi dalam acara We Got Married? Menyenangkan bukan? Karena menurutmu Krystal-ssi adalah wanita yang cocok untuk menjadi kekasihmu.'

Suara seorang reporter itu serasa menyambit hatiku. Benar. Memang benar yang dikatakan reporter itu jika Krystal memang wanita ideal untuk sosok seorang Choi Minho. Aku tahu itu karena memang Minho yang mengatakannya.

'Tentu saja menyenangkan. Ya,menurutku ia memang wanita ideal untuk dijadikan seorang kekasih. Tetapi sepertinya aku belum memikirkan hal yang menjurus ke arah itu.'

Senyum itu.. aku senang melihatnya tersenyum.. Sungguh.. hatiku sangat sakit melihat berita itu. Bahkan, Minho berbohong jika ia mengikuti acara reality show itu. Dan itu semua demi Yeoja idamannya.

Aku akui. Krystal sangatlah cantik. Berbeda denganku yang seperti ini. Ia…. Sangat cocok dengan Minho..

Tes

Tes

Tes

Aku sudah tak dapat membendung air mataku. Biarlah.. untuk kali ini saja aku menangis. Aku mematikan TV. Dan meraih Ponselku yang berada di nakas kamarku. Aku ketikan beberapa pesan singkat pada suami-ku. Biarlah.. aku pasang topeng sok tegarku didepan Minho. Aku hanya ingin melihat ia tersenyum.

|To : Nae Keroro Nampyeon 3

Oppa, apa kau lelah menjalani pemotretan selama seminggu penuh?

Jangan lupa mengkonsumsi vitamin dan jangan lupa makan dan istrirahat!

Aku dan Minhwa merindukanmu! ^^

Saranghae:*|

Aku letakkan i-Phone putihku di atas meja dan segera tidur menyusul malaikatku untuk pergi ke alam mimpi ^^.

Author POV

Selesai wawancara sekilas dengan beberapa wartawan, Minho langsung melesat pulang ke arah hotel tempat ia menginap. Ia sangat lelah sekarang. Bahkan setelah membersihkn badannya, ia langsung memasuki alam mimpinya tanpa mengecek beberapa SMS dan Email yang sudah menumpuk di i-Phone hitamnya.

Ia bahkan lupa jika sekarang ada dua orang yang sedang merindukannya di rumah. Sesibuk itu kah seorang Choi Minho sehingga melupakan istri dan anaknya?

_Rumput itu bergoyang kekanan dan ke kiri mengikuti arah angin yang membawa nya._

_Seorang laki-laki menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari tahu dimana sekarang ia berada._

_PUK!_

_Terlihat seseorang yang sangat amat cantik. Mungkin laki-laki itu merasa wanita itu adalah seorang bidadari jika ia sedang berada di surga._

"_Choi Minho." Laki-laki itu tersentak ketika namanya dikenali oleh wanita itu._

"_Ya? Nuguya? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku?" Minho semakin terheran ketika wanita itu tersenyum._

"_Kau tidak perlu tahu semua itu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Wanita itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Apa? Katakan saja." Jawab Minho dengan raut keingin tahu-an nya._

"_Saat ini mungkin kau tak menyadari seberapa berartinya sesuatu yang kau lupakan. Tetapi suatu saat nanti, itulah yang akan kau ingat." Minho mengangkat alisnya mendengar penuturan wanita itu. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan wanita itu padanya. "Apa maksudmu?"_

_Wanita itu hanya tersenyum. Lalu wanita itu berbalik meninggalkan Minho yang sedang terheran-heran. "Hey Nona! Kembali! Jelaskan apa maksudmu! Argghh!" dengan kesal Minho memukul udara disekitarnya._

Author POV

"Oppa, mengapa melamun?" Tanya seorang wanita yang diketahui bernama Krystal pada Minho yang sedang melamun dan menatap kosong gelas di hadapannya.

"A-ah anio.. Tadi kau ingin meminta apa padaku Krys-ah?" Tanya Minho pada Krystal untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Aku hanya ingin kau membawa Camera-mu yang beberapa bulan lalu aku pinjam. Disana banyak foto-fotoku. Aku ingin memindahkannya ke Camera baruku." Jawab Krystal seadanya.

"Iya, nanti ku bawakan."

"Oppa.. tentang wawancara kemarin apakah benar aku wanita idealmu?" Tanya Krystal pada Minho dengan suara yang sangat kecil

"Ya. Kau memang cantik, anggun, dan berkelas. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Minho dengan enteng.

"Apa.. apa kau menyayangiku? Aku menyayangimu Oppa."

DEG!

Tiba-tiba perkataan seorang wanita di mimpi nya semalam lewat begitu saja dipikirannya

"_Saat ini mungkin kau tak menyadari seberapa berartinya sesuatu yang kau lupakan. Tetapi suatu saat nanti, itulah yang akan kau ingat."_

"Aku juga memang menyayangimu Krys-ah." Minho menghela nafas dalam.

"Tapi.." cicit Minho

"Bisakah kita menjadi sepasang kekasih Oppa? Bukankah kau menyayangiku?" tanpa disadari ucapan Krystal membuat mata seseorang yang tak jauh darinya membulat sempurna. Lalu, seseorang itu memutuskan keluar dari Café tersebut.

"Mwoya?! Tak bisa Krys-ah.."

"Wae oppa? Kenapa?" Tanya Krystal dengan nada penuh kekecewaan.

"Tidak bisa.. karena aku menyayangimu sebagai adikku."

JLEB!

"A-apa?"

"Mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhae."

Other Side

Taemin POV

"Apa.. apa kau menyukaiku? Aku menyayangimu Oppa."

"Aku juga menyayangimu Krys-ah."

Cukup! Sudah cukup! Kepercayaanku sudah habis padanya!

Kulangkahkan kaki-ku untuk keluar dari Café ini. Aku sudah tak sanggup mendengar semua omong kosong itu!

Ku eratkan pelukan ku dengan Minhwa yang sedari tadi berada di dekapanku. Aku terduduk di sebuah halte bis. Ku pandangi lekat-lekat wajah nya. Benar-benar mirip dengannya.

Apa penantianku selama ini tak berarti apapun untuknya?

Inikah balasannya untuk kesabaranku selama ini?

Atau ini yang ia sebut dengan membalas cintaku?

Aku tahu, Minho malu mempunyai seorang istri seperti ku. Wajahku tak secantik dulu. Penampilanku tak selayak dulu. Sedangkan Minho? Semakin hari semakin mendekati kata-kata sempurna.

Kuputuskan untuk pergi kerumah Oppa kandung-ku di daerah sekitar sini. Namanya Lee Jinki. Mungkin aku akan bermalam disana. Toh, jika aku pulang kerumah, Minho juga tak akan pulang kesana. Mungkin ia sudah benar-benar melupakanku.

Aku beranjak dari kursi halte bis tersebut. Lalu menaiki sebuah bis yang tepat berhenti di depanku. Aku duduk di kursi paling belakang karena hanya tempat itu yang tersisa. Aku memandangi lekat-lekat wajah Minhwa –lagi-.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan Eomma sayang. Hanya kau yang Eomma sayangi. Aku mencintaimu"

Aku turun dari bis yang baru saja ku tumpangi. Wah! Kebetulan sekali ada Kibum eonni bersama Yoogeun yang hendak menyebrang.

"Kibum eonni!" teriakku

"Omo! Taemin!"

"Aku akan segera kesana Eonni!" tanpa aku melihat kiri dan kanan, aku langsung menyebrang.

"Taemin! Awas!"

Brak!

Ternyata ada sebuah mobil yang menabrakku dari arah sana. Rasanya sangat sakit. Tapi tak sesakit hati ini.

"Ah! Eonni! Sel.. selamathkanhhh Minhwahh.. Akuuhh takk appaahh.. Ppallihh" ucapku saat Kibum Eonni dan yoogeun menghampiriku. Tak lama, banyak orang yang mengerubungiku.

"Taemin! Kumohon! Jangan tinggalkan kami! Kami pasti akan menyelamatkan minhwa! Bangun!" suara Kibum Eonni serasa sayup-sayup dipendengaranku.

"Eonnihh.. Ppalihhwaaa… selamathkanhh Minhwaahh.. katakanhhh padanyah dan minhohh hhh… jikah akhuu mencintainyaahh.. hh.." ragaku sudah tak bisa diajak bekerja sama lagi. Aku tak peduli dengan bau amis yang berada disekujur tubuhku. Remuk. Hancur sudah raga dan hati ini. Ya Tuhan.. selamatkan Minhwa kumohon!

Dan mataku terpejam..

"Taeminn!"

Minho POV

Drrtt… Drrtt..

"Yeoboseo? Ada apa Hyung?"

'Minho-ya! Cepat kerumah sakit dekat rumahku! Istri dan anakmu kecelakaan! Keadaan mereka kritis."

DEG!

"Mwoyah!?"

'Ppali kesini!'

Bipp..

Tak sadar aku meneteskan air mata.

Istri dan anakku kecelakaan dan koma?!

Mengapa selama ini aku melupakan mereka dan lebih mementingkan pekerjaan?

Aku langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit terdekat dari rumah Jinki Hyung –oppa kandung Taemin-. Air mataku tak henti-hentinya menyesap keluar. Aku tak lagi memperhatikan jalannya mobilku. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan mereka. Mereka yang selama ini kulupakan.

"_Saat ini mungkin kau tak menyadari seberapa berartinya sesuatu yang kau lupakan. Tetapi suatu saat nanti, itulah yang akan kau ingat."_

Ternyata maksud wanita itu mungkin adalah kejadian ini. Aku suami dan ayah yang sangat buruk. Membiarkan anak dan istriku meregang nyawa di dalam ruang operasi. Sementara aku? Bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman se-profesiku.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku langsung menanyakan dimana mereka berada. Aku langsung menuju ruang ICU. Disana ku temukan Jinki Hyung dan Kibum Noona. Aku yakin sesampainya aku disana aku akan langsung dipukuli oleh mereka berdua. Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Aku memang brengsek. Aku memang buruk.

"Hyung, bagaiman keadaan anak dan istriku?" tanyaku pada mereka yang sedari tadi hanya mengatupkan tangan. Terlihat Kibum sedang mendekap erat tubuh Yoogeun yang tertidur lelap.

"Masih kritis Minho-ya.. berdoalah agar tak terjadi apa-apa.."

"Pasti Hyung.. Pasti.." aku terduduk dan menundukkan kepalaku. Hanya berdoa, menangis, dan menyesal lah yang ku lakukan sekarang.

**Tuhan.. aku mohon.. maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjaga titipanmu.**

**Aku tahu aku buruk.**

**Jika kau ingin menghukumku karena telah melupakan anak dan istriku, hukum lah aku!**

**Jangan kau jadikan mereka korban dari kejahatan ku lagi.**

**Kumohon.. beri aku satu kesempatan lagi untuk mengulangnya dari awal..**

**Aku mohon Tuhan..**

Author POV

Ceklek!

"Apa kalian keluarga dari korban kecelakaan tersebut?" Tanya seorang uisa tersebut seraya melepas masker yang dipakainya.

"Saya adalah Suami dan ayah nya, Uisa.. bagaimana keadaan anak dan istriku uisa?" Minho menyerbu uisa didepan nya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Istri anda sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Dan sudah bisa dipindahkan ke ruang Inap. Sedangkan anak anda… Masih belum bisa melewati masa-masa kritisnya. Mungkin karena pendarahan yang terlalu banyak untuk umur bayi 4 bulan. Berdoa saja agar semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Saya undur diri dulu." Uisa yang bermarga Park itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Minho yang masih tak bergerak tetapi matanya terus saja mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Minho-ya.." ucap Kibum dan Jinki yang menyentuh bahunya member semangat.

"Ini salahku Hyung.. jika saja aku tak melupakan mereka, tak akan begini jadinya.." perlahan tubuh Minho merosot kebawah.

"Sebaiknya kau berdoa agar semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau beristirahatlah dulu. Aku tahu kau lelah." Ucap Jinki berusaha memberinya semangat. Minho sungguh semakin merasa bersalah pada semuanya. Semua yang berada di benak Minho sama sekali salah. Lee bersaudara ini yang sudah ia sakiti hatinya, tetapi masih setia member senyum untuknya.

"Yeobo, pulanglah.. kasihan Yoogeun yang terlihat sangat lelah seharian ini. Aku ingin mengurus semua keperluan Taemin. Saranghae" ucapan Jinki pada Kibum membuat perasaan Minho semakin tertohok. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sangat iri pada kemesraan keluarga ini. Jinki yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Jinki yang selalu memperhatikan keadaan anak dan istrinya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu membuat Taemin-nya menangis dan menderita.

"Ne, kalkae.."

One Week later

Still Author POV

"Eunghh…" Yeoja berparas imut itu mulai menggerakkan tangan yang digenggam erat oleh seorang namja.

"T-taemin-ah kau sudah sadar?! Aigooo!" Minho tak memperdulikan Taemin yang masih terbujur lemas karena seminggu tak sadarkan diri langsung memeluknya erat.

"Eumhh.."

"Maafkan aku, Jagi.. aku sangat senang akhirnya kau sadarkan diri." Minho yang hanya tersenyum tak jelas mendapatkan pandangan aneh dari Taemin.

"Mengapa kau ada disini? Dimana anakku?" Tanya Taemin dengan nadanya yang sangat lirih.

"Tentu saja menunggumu, jagiya.. anak kita.. masih ada di ruang isolasi. Keadaannya sedikit ada perubahan." Jawab Minho dengan antusias.

"Menungguku? Jangan bercanda, Minho-ssi. Apa keadaan anakku lebih buruk dariku?" Minho tersentak mendengar ucapan Taemin.

"Jawab aku Minho-ssi. Kenapa diam saja? Yasudahlah.. aku ingin pergi melihat anakku. Awas" Tangan Minho mencegah usaha Taemin untuk duduk dari tidurnya.

"Minnie-ah.. apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Minho yang sedang menatap dalam mata indah Taemin.

"Tidak. Sudah bertanyanya? Aku ingin pergi"

"Minnie-ah.. kenapa kau tidak marah atau memukulku? Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan perasaan kecewamu padaku?" suara Minho mulai melemah dan diiringi air mata yang mengaliri pipinya.

"Untuk apa aku marah padamu Minho-ssi? Apa itu mau mu? Lagipula, aku sudah merasa bahagia hidup berdua saja dengan anakku. Aku tak ingin dipenjara hanya karena memukuli artis super sibuk sepertimu. Sudahlah, jika hanya ingin menanyakan hal yang tak penting, lebih baik aku mengunjungi anakku." Minho semakin merasakan perih dihatinya ketika mendengar perkataan Taemin. Taemin masih berusaha menegarkan perasaannya. Ia sudah berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisannya.

Taemin dengan langkah tertatih meninggalkan Minho yang masih membeku di tempat. Ketika ia sampai diruangan isolasi. Ia menemukan anaknya tengah terbaring lemah dengan beberapa infuse yang menopang hidupnya hari ini.

Hati Taemin sangat teriris melihat anaknya seperti itu. Ia sempat berpikir, kenapa tidak ia saja yang menanggung semua penderitaan anaknya?

"Minhwa-ya.. Eomma menyayangimu nak.. bertahanlah.. jangan pernah tinggalkan eomma.. Eomma merindukanmu. Eomma mencintaimu. Jangan siksa Eomma dengan melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini. Eomma yakin, kau adalah anak yang kuat. Doaku menyertaimu nak.." air mata itu meleleh juga akhirnya. Sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Ia gagal menjaga anaknya. Ia yakin, Tuhan pasti sedang menghukumnya karena telah berbohong pada anaknya jika Ia akan menjadi Ibu yang tegar dan karena ia telah mengkhianati kepercayaan Tuhan untuk menjaga anak satu-satunya tersebut.

Ia semakin terisak mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kecelakaan tersebut terjadi. Bagaimana suaminya mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan itu. Mudah baginya untuk bercerai dengan Minho. Karena memang pernikahannya belum sah dimata hukum. Hanya tinggal meminta kata 'Mari kita bercerai Taemin-ah', maka semua nya selesai. Mungkin jika Ia berpisah dengan Minho, semuanya usai.

Minho bisa melanjutkan hidupnya bersama Krystal –yeoja idamannya- dan dirinya sendiri dapat menemukan kebahagiaannya.

Tak mudah melupakan semua janjinya di altar bersama Minho yang hanya di hadiri keluarga Minho dan Keluarganya. Kenangan yang selama ini ia rajut bersama laki-laki jangkung itu tak akan mungkin ia lupakan. Tapi ia tak tahu menjadi apa dirinya nanti jika sudah benar-benar berpisah dengan Minho.

Ia merasakan rengkuhan hangat di pinggangnya. Ia tersentak dan dengan reflek memutarkan pandangannya pada bahu kanan nya. Lelaki yang sangat Ia rindukan dan Ia cintai mendekap tubuh suburnya sekarang. Entah harus merasakan perasaan apa pada laki-laki ini. Terasa seperti sebuah perasaan terlarang mengingat perasaan laki-laki ini tak lagi untuknya.

"Minho, lepaskan." Perintah Taemin tak digubris pria yang sedang memejamkan matanya dibahu kanannya.

"Oppa, Mari kita bercerai." Apa?! Taemin merasa sekarang mulutnya sangat lancang! Bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang bisa membuatnya bisa bertahan hidup atau tidak.

"APA?! Jangan bercanda Minnie-ku!"

"Aku serius. Cukup katakan 'kita bercerai' saja oppa. Maka, pergilah. Aku dan Minhwa akan pergi dari hidupmu." Taemin mengatakannya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan kata-kata haram itu padamu Choi Taemin! Selamanya, kau dan Minhwa akan hidup bersamaku selamanya!" tegas minho dengan menekan lengan atas Taemin.

"Aku ingin kau mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Oppa. Tenang saja, aku bisa merawat Minhwa dengan baik." Ucap Taemin yang sudah berlinangan air mata.

"Kebahagiaanku hanya kalian berdua! Bisakah kau percaya padaku?" lirih Minho dengan menatap Taemin nanar.

"Harus berapa kali lagi aku berusaha mempercayaimu? Mianhae Oppa, lebih baik kita akhiri saja pernikahan tanpa cinta ini." Taemin menunduk dan terus mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Tanpa cinta? Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi Taemin-ah?"

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan kalimat itu oppa." Taemin mencoba menatap mata Onix Minho dengan pandangan kabur.

"Apa maksudmu?" Minho mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Aku tak pantas untukmu. Hiduplah bersama yeoja idamanmu. Jangan pernah kau kecewakan ia seperti kau mengecewakanku, Oppa. Siapapun gadis itu, sayangi dia seperti aku dan Minhwa menyayangimu. Jangan kau bohongi dia, jangan kau membuatnya menangis. Lindungi kepercayaannya. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti seorang istri dan ibu yang gagal. Kau tak perlu repot untuk mengurus surat perceraian kita. Karena memang selama 1 tahun ini, aku belum sah dimata hukum menjadi istrimu. Cepat katakan, Oppa. Aku siap mendengar kata-kata itu. Aku sudah tak sanggup berpura-pura tegar dimatamu lagi. Terima kasih Oppa telah merawatku, terima kasih telah memberikanku Minhwa, terima kasih atas segalanya. Maafkan kesalahanku selama ini. Aku hanya ingin berpisah secara baik-baik saja."

"Taemin-ah.. aku mencintaimu. Mencintaimu! Maafkan aku membuatmu kecewa dan menangis. Maafkan aku yang selalu melupakan kalian. Hanya kau gadis yang ku cintai. Maafkan aku yang telah membohongimu tentang acara We Got Married itu. Aku dan Krystal hanya partner kerja. Itu hanya gossip murahan Taemin-ah.." ucap Minho dengan air mata yang mulai menderas.

"Aku mendengar dan melihat kau bersamanya dan mengatakan jika kau menyayanginya oppa. Sudahlah.. ini sudah berakhir." Taemin tetap saja meneteskan air matanya sembari mengigit kencang bibirnya agar menghentikan tangisannya.

"Aku menyayanginya sebagai adik, Taemin-ah.. aku mohon.. jangan pernah mengatakan kata-kata haram itu lagi. Aku hanya menginginkan kalian yang mengisi hari-hariku. Saranghae Taemin-ah.. Jeongmal saranghae.. beri aku satu kesempatan lagi.. jebal.." Mohon Minho dengan bersujud di kaki Taemin.

"Oppa, ku mohon hentikan. Berdirilah. Aku.. aku.. aku men-mencintaimu Oppa.." cicit Taemin. Minho berdiri dan langsung memeluk Taemin dengan erat.

Huweeee huweeeeeee huweeee

Taemin dan Minho tersentak mendengarkan suara tangisan anaknya. Mungkin anaknya sangat mendukung orangtuanya kembali.

7 years later

"Appa, Eomma.. Minhwa berangkat sekolah ne bersama Yoogeun hyung. Annyeong.." ucap seorang anak kecil yang sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Ne, annyeong Aegiya.." ucap sang Eomma dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya.

"Jagi.. hari ini aku pulang lebih awal. Persiapkan dirimu ne.." ucap Minho seraya merengkuh tubuh Taemin yang kembali mungil.

"Untuk apa Oppa? Apa ada pesta?"

"Ani. Aku ingin memberikan hadiah special untuk Hwannie yang sebentar lagi ulang tahun." Ucap Minho dengan seringai mesum yang sudah dibuatnya.

"Apa? Kau ingin kita berdua membeli kado? Memangnya kau ingin memberikan Hwannie apa?"

"Aku ingin memberinya seorang…..adik." bisiknya ditelinga kanan Taemin.

"Mwo—hmpptt" bibir Minho mulai melumat bibir plump Taemin. Taemin berusaha melepasnya.

"Mesum!"

END

Fiuhhh~~ akhirnya kelar juga nih fic. Maaf bgt kalo mengecewakan. Aku bikinnya ngebut. Heheheh yasudahlah.. Keep RCL yaaaa chingu:*


End file.
